Swing Life Away
by CreepyxDegrassi
Summary: Always wondered what Vince's life was like? One shot.


_**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. This is a one shot about the life of Vince. Vince has always been a character that interests me, for some odd reason. Anyway, I looked up fanfictions with him in them to see if there were any good ones, and there were only like two. I've only written one other one shot, and this will be my first fanfiction in first person, so I hope this doesn't go to crap or anything.**_

__I've never really thought of myself as that bad of a person. People see me as the scary, ghetto drug dealer, but I like my life. There's nothing wrong with it. I get high, beat the shit out of people, make money, and eat top ramen all day. Sometimes I'll change a little, maybe go out to eat every once and awhile, hang out with some friends sometimes, but my life is pretty simple.

People think that my life is scary. They wonder how I can live when I have people wanting to kill me all the time and having to sell drugs to some scary, fucked up people. But being in my shoes, nothing can scare you. It's almost like you just don't care anymore. Sure, we have emotions. We just eventually learn how to hide them. By we, I mean people just like me. The crazy, fucked up drug dealers.

People also wonder how my parents feel about me. I never met my dad. He knocked up my mom and disappeared. I believe he was murdered not too long after I was born, too. My mom was pretty ghetto. She was born and raised in Los Angeles, and so was I. How'd I end up in Toronto? To hide from the cops, obviously. Sounds scary, doesn't it? Well it isn't.

I thought my life would always be the same, which wouldn't be a problem with me. The most stress I get is when someone hasn't paid me for the drugs so I can pay for my apartment. But then I met Bianca Desousa.

Bianca was a great girl. I couldn't help but want her more every time she went back home to her stupid aunt. No, I didn't fall in love, though. Drug dealers don't fall in love. They get a girl and ruin her life, then claim them as their own and brag to their buddies about them. It doesn't sound very fun, but you'll be considered a fag if you actually fall in love.

And when I claimed Bianca as mine, she wasn't satisfied. For a while I didn't really care, but at one point I almost lost her. But sometimes I only kept her to make more money. And then she met Squeaky Clean. The guy who went to her high school and was filthy rich.

Oh, how I hate Squeaky Clean. He was such a douche! My buddies and I barely hurt him and he cried like a little bitch. It was pretty funny, though. I just don't understand why Bee would go for someone like him. She was pretty stupid, though.

But that guy had to go. I almost killed him. Actually, I almost killed him a few times. Right when I almost got him, I shot his brother instead. Oh, I was so pissed. I don't even know if I killed the kid!

You probably think this is weird. I'm some psychopath who sells drugs, hurts chicks and kills people. But like I said, people like me learn to forget about their feelings. You're probably wondering how that's possible, right? I mean, it isn't very hard, once you get the hang of it. I even think the girls we harass learn how to forget about feelings.

If you wanted to know how to "forget about feelings" or whatever, I just want you to know that not everyone can just drop their feelings like it's nothing. Depends on the person, you know? I mean, I knew this one girl. I believe her name was Kortney, or Kristen or Kameryn or something. Anyways, she tried the whole forgetting about feelings thing. It seemed like it was going well for a little while, but one day her, my buddy Chris and I were getting high together and she just, broke down. It was almost like she had gone completely crazy. It was pretty insane to watch, especially since Chris was freaking out. He couldn't help it, though. His brain is fried from all the drugs.

And then there was another girl, Amber or something. This chick was almost emotionless. Sure, she laughed sometimes, got mad sometimes. But she was never sad. She never cried or anything. It was almost scary. I don't know what the hell happened to her, but she was pretty hot. The point is, some people can't do this. I can, of course, and so can Chris, Amber, and some other guys I know. But if you really wanna know how, I guess I'll tell you.

_We tell ourselves we're already dead. _


End file.
